Porque me faltas tu
by catumy
Summary: Cinco años han pasado... Y una persona reflexiona en la noche sobre lo que ha sido su vida durante ese tiempo. ONESHOT


**PORQUE ME FALTAS TU**

Van a cumplirse cinco años. Cinco largos años desde que Naraku fue derrotado y la perla de Shikon, la causante de todo, completada y sellada en la cueva de Midoriko. Cinco años ya…. Y desde ese día, desde ese horrible día en que te dije adiós, nada ha cambiado dentro de mí. Sigo pensando en ti como el primer día.

Que equivocados estaban aquellos que dijeron que lo superaría, que el tiempo cura todas las heridas y que con el pasar de los días, de los meses, tú irías desapareciendo de mi corazón hasta convertirte en solo un grato recuerdo. Un recuerdo…. En eso, al menos, tenían razón, porque tú recuerdo es lo único que me queda de ti.

**Ahora que no te tengo hago del recuerdo**

**El aire que respiro mi único sustento**

**El agua que me baña por fuera y por dentro**

**Mí noche y mi día hago del recuerdo**

¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? Todo sería fácil para mí si nunca hubieras entrado en mi vida. No me consuela pensar que era mi destino, que el hecho de conocerte estaba escrito en las estrellas ¿De que me sirvió si luego iba a perderte para siempre? Ya no puedo mirarme en tus ojos, ni respirar el aroma de tu cuerpo cuando me apretabas fuerte contra tu cuerpo, ni contemplar tu sonrisa y sentir que nada iba a separarnos nunca las contadas veces en que te atreviste a hablarme con el corazón en la mano. ¿Por qué tuve que amarte? Hoy, cinco años después, no logro encontrar una razón.

**Ahora que me despierto entre sudor y viento**

**Bailo en el silencio al compás del tiempo**

**Y escribo, mi vida, corazones sin dueño**

Hoy he acudido puntualmente a nuestra cita de cada año. Mientras mi mente se llena de recuerdos me siento junto al pozo que une nuestros mundos. El pozo que no me he atrevido a cruzar desde ese día en que te marchaste. Al acariciar su madera, o el tronco del árbol del tiempo, intento sentirte dondequiera que estés, como aquella vez en que pudimos comunicarnos a pesar de la distancia. Pero ahora no funciona. No ha vuelto a funcionar a pesar de que lo he estado intentando día tras día desde el momento en que te marchaste.

**Porque me faltas tú**

**Son palabras tatuadas en mi alma**

**Hecho en falta esos brazos que siempre me abrazan**

**Como espinas de fuego que me queman y abrasan**

"_Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí"_ me dijiste ese día _"Nada me une a este mundo_". Quise gritarte que sí, que me tenías a mí, pero no fui capaz de decir una sola palabra. No fui capaz de confesarte mis sentimientos, de rogarte que te quedaras, que no te fueras… Pero mis labios no se movieron. Y entonces, simplemente te diste la vuelta y emprendiste el camino que te iba a alejar de mí para siempre. Hoy, todavía lloro al recordar la tristeza de tus ojos al despedirte, pero aún así yo no me moví del sitio. La decisión era tuya y la habías tomado mucho tiempo atrás. Así que te marchaste con Kikyo.

**Porque me faltas tú**

**Y me falta sobretodo tu boca cerca de mi boca**

**Como arena y agua, como mar y espuma**

**Como las palabras y los sentimientos**

**Como cielo y luna, como agua y escarcha**

**Como el firmamento que parece eterno**

**Como el sol que araña todo en el desierto**

**Como nuestra sombra que va donde quiero**

**Como tu aliento que solo es recuerdo**

Aprieto las piernas contra mi pecho, tengo frío. Recuerdo como te burlabas de mi ropa diciendo que era demasiado ligera, y como te enfurecías cada vez que me puse enferma y no pude regresar a tiempo para emprender un nuevo viaje, una nueva aventura, una nueva oportunidad para estar junto a ti. Noto las lágrimas rodar por mi rostro como vienen haciendo año tras año, coincidiendo con el aniversario del día más triste de mi vida. ¿Por qué tuviste que amarla tanto? No te quedó ni un rincón en tu corazón para poder meterme en él, nunca conseguí que me vieras como algo más allá que tu detector de fragmentos. Como mucho, quizás alguna vez me consideraste como un miembro del grupo, pero me pregunto si no me tendrías el mismo afecto que pudieras sentir hacia Shippo.

**Ahora que no te tengo hago del lamento**

**Mi tiempo y mi sitio mi único alimento**

**Algo que me calma todos los deseos**

**Lágrima, caricia, hago del recuerdo**

Paso el dorso de la mano por mi cara, barriendo la humedad que recorre mi mejilla y me acurruco un poco más. El día de tu partida regresé a casa. ¿Para qué iba a quedarme sabiendo que te vería nunca más? Cierto que allí tengo amigos pero… nada sería lo mismo sin ti. Ni siquiera a este lado del pozo las cosas han mejorado. Cada día veo el árbol donde estabas sellado y recuerdo la forma en que acaricié tus orejas sin saber que ibas a ser la persona más importante de mi vida. Miro el pozo y veo todos los momentos que compartimos en ese lugar… cuando me cubriste la cabeza con tus ropas diciendo que la piel de los humanos era demasiado frágil… ese día comprendí que tenías muy buenos sentimientos en tu interior, aunque te negaras a reconocerlos.

**Ahora que me despierto clavada en el miedo**

**Veo cada mañana un arco iris negro**

**Y cierro los ojos y al menos te veo**

En casa están preocupados por mi, me dicen que tengo que superar tu pérdida, que después de cinco años ya debería ser capaz repensar en ti sin llorar… Hace unos días tuve una fuerte pelea con un compañero de la universidad porque quiso tocar tu collar, el collar de cuentas que decidí quitarte justo antes de la pelea con Naraku y que guardo como mi más preciado tesoro. Por eso no puedo permitir que nadie lo toque, porque el dejarlo en manos de otra persona sería aceptar que ya no estás conmigo, que lo único que me queda de ti son unas cuentas moradas y un montón de recuerdos.

**Porque me faltas tú**

**Son palabras tatuadas en mi alma**

**Hecho en falta esos brazos que siempre me abrazan**

**Como espinas de fuego que me queman y abrasan**

Se hace tarde… la luna llena hace tiempo que brilla en lo alto del firmamento. Luna llena… tu favorita. Me levanto del frío suelo y vuelvo a acariciar la madera del pozo, tratando de sonreír, pero no puedo conseguir que los recuerdos dejen mi cabeza. Ahí estás tú, enfadado, huraño, arrogante, travieso, orgulloso… Son tantas las facetas que me mostraste y tan corto el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… No puedo evitarlo, te echo de menos a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido desde entonces.

**Porque me faltas tú**

**Y me falta sobretodo tu boca cerca de mi boca**

**Como arena y agua, como mar y espuma**

**Como las palabras y los sentimientos**

**Como cielo y luna, como agua y escarcha**

**Como el firmamento que parece eterno**

**Como el sol que araña todo en el desierto**

**Como nuestra sombra que va donde quiero**

**Como tu aliento que solo es recuerdo**

Me marcho ya. Es tarde y en casa van a preocuparse si no regreso. Pero no te preocupes ya que el año que viene volveré sin falta; acudiré a la cita en la que nunca estás, pero en la que te siento cerca de mí como si nunca te hubieras marchado. Hasta entonces, te echaré de menos pero nunca… Nunca dejaré de amarte.

Te quiero Inuyasha…

**FIN**

**En realidad este oneshot no me gusta nada, es demasiado triste… pero necesitaba escribir algo y así es como me estoy sintiendo en estos últimos días. Siento ser triste o melancólica pero, de vez en cuando, todo el mundo tiene bajones de ánimo y expresar los sentimientos ayuda a superar los baches. O eso quiero creer.**

**Espero poder volver pronto a escribir cosas más 'alegres'. **

**Besos, Catumy**

**P.D. la canción 'Por que me faltas tú' pertenece a UPA dance… no es que el grupo me vuelva loca, pero la canción es preciosa. **


End file.
